The Gemini of Wonderland
by NebulasResolution
Summary: Two twins orphaned as babies discover that a curse has caused all the destruction upon their country, Ienne. Everyone is hiding in fear but they decide that for the sake of their biological mother they must stop the curse to free everyone.


**Prologue - Falling Crystals**

The city of Illsia resonates with activity as the sun peeks over the horizon. A soothing pink and yellow reflection sways on the waves. The sight of the country, Ienne lays on the horizon. The city of Illsia is its capital and also where the queen resides. It is completely surrounded by water, making it difficult to get in and out of the bursting city. The clouds hang in spots above the island. Whispers circulate through out the town. There was talk of a new technology that is suppose to revolutionize the country, perhaps the world.

"I hear that its going to take the place of farm animals!"

"I heard that it's suppose to allow us to fly!"

"Do you think it could also be used as military weapons?"

~Later on that day~

"This is the last…" the queen murmured, her voice filled with exhaustion and sadness. The chattering of the town below, who had gathered in the plaza for an important announcement, possibly their last, overthrew the queen's tired voice. The tall crystal castle stood over the anxious crowd protectively, like it could save them from their unknown soon-to-be hell.

"Your Majesty, I don't believe they intend to listen. They already know you're beginning to become weak and they're all aflutter about the news of the new technology," her body guard said, holding out his hand.

The queen let out a sigh before she answered. "Alright then," she said and took his hand," I shall just let them face it without knowing what's coming. Isn't that best? To not tell them their fate? They'll just grow angry. So, very, very angry. Just take me back to my chamber."

"Very well," her guard said, leading her inside.

And with that the queen of Ienne left her people in the city of Illsia behind, letting them face their own faults. A few minutes later the same bodyguard that escorted the queen inside appeared, apparently to make the last announcement. The crowd had become quiet in his absence, noticing that the queen had taken her leave.

"Your queen is ill and could not fair the journey to this balcony. She is resting and will get better soon. Do not worry. In fact, there is no need to worry. For the Dice of Gemini are about to be rolled!" he bellowed and quickly dashed back inside, avoiding the questions that followed.

Soon, a high-pitched screech pierced the air. It silenced the chatter that was rising into panic. Once the noise trickled into a cough the ground began to shake. The silence soon turned into screaming. Something was rising from the middle of the town's plaza, and quickly. People struggled to get away from the middle of the plaza when two transparent objects were launched into the air, the sun's rays running around it as it twirled. Those who stopped running out of curiosity noticed that what had been sent leaping into the air was a set of dice. They were made completely out of crystal, as large as the smallest house, and on each side a design of spades took the place of the usual black circles. Once they lost their momentum for going up they did a dip and came whirling back down.

Once the set of dice landed with a thud it began to roll. It continued to roll long after it was suppose to stop, towards the heart of the town. It tumbled over trees, homes, and the occasional unlucky human. The two dice left behind a large amount of damage, practically destroyed all the buildings in the town until it met the edge of the ocean. Both landed on numbers that added up to five, known as the 'poisonous number'. It was forbidden to speak it for it is known to contain the most treacherous torture known to any living organism, or so the story goes, but this time the story became true.

The crowd was absent of the fear they should have felt. They didn't know what to do. Run? Run where? What about the destroyed homes? The dead people? Some were yelling angrily and others were screaming about their dead loved ones. That's when the wind stopped. On an island it was unusual to have no wind and once it was noticed the crowd became silent, though some were still weeping. All the birds that would usually be making noise at this point were nonexistent, even the waves seemed still. In this deafening silence a soft chorus of voices began to sing.

"Where are my eyes? Where are my lips. Why are we here in a place where cold darkness reigns?" The voices echoed, seemingly of children. "Children are playing in the mirror and laughter is hidden in the labyrinth." Children's cackles reach the townspeople. "Red blood makes my body wet and who is killing me?"

That's when the ground began shaking and cracking. It threw most off their feet as people tried to scatter this way and that to avoid the widening gaps of the opening earth. They pushed, hit, and shoved past each other, not even looking to see who've they hurt. The blue sky suddenly disappeared in dark clouds and a large flash of light illuminated the town followed by a crack of thunder that echoed children's laughter. A few stragglers were hanging on to the edge of the cliffs that had formed from the earthquake, begging for their life.

One of the stragglers was a mother, most likely in her 20s, dangling from an edge that led into a never-ending pit. She held a set of twins in her free arm. They were crying. A sound that the mother never imagined would tear her apart. She begged and pleaded with the citizens of her now nonexistent town to take her daughters to safety. No one answered. No one even looked her way but she cried out anyways. She yelled until her voice became hoarse and she could feel her daughters slipping. She had to focus all strength to hold them up. She was about to give up when a young girl stumbled by, burnt and cut. Someone who had heard the young mother's pleas.

"Please, take my babies. I'm slipping," the mother wheezed. The young girl took the children, holding one in each arm. "T-Thank you. Please take care of them.

"I will," the young teen said as she sprinted away.

The young mother sighed with relief that her two children were now safe.

"Hello there," a young girl said with a smile.

"Who are you?" the mother asked as she lifted her body halfway onto the ground. The girl looked no older than ten. She had blonde hair and wore a blue dress. Once the question left the mother's mouth she noticed the purple eyes and instantly knew what she was looking at. "Is…this hell?"

The girl's figure turned dark. "No, this is Wonderland!" The girl yelled and than kicked the mother in the face sending her down into the depths of the pit below.

* * *

><p><strong>This has been sitting around for about a year now and I finally decided to work on it again. I say, I'm quite fond of the concept past me created. Several things have changed though because that's how time works.<strong>

**I also used a song called Child's Play (took me forever to find it again) but I rearranged the lyrics to make it more understandable because the original is Engrish, basically.  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy it! Also, my rules for continuing this is if it gets 5 comments. So, if you want it to be continued share it with your buddies. Feel free to leave a comment if you reblog it as well!**


End file.
